Chuck Versus The Dracula Homage
by Liam2
Summary: My contribution to the Chuck community in homage to my favorite holiday of the year, Halloween. In this retelling of the 1931 horror film classic, the characters of "Chuck" assume the iconic roles of "Dracula", with Sarah Walker as the titular Count.
1. Title Page and Author Notes

A Trojan Rabbit Production Of

The Classic Gothic Novel 'Dracula'

Written by the Master of Terror

Bram Stoker

Adapted to the 'Chuckverse' By

Liam

Copyright MMIX

* * *

The Players

Zachary Levi………………………………..as Chuck Bartowski

Mini Anden………………………………….as Carina, Chuck's Fiancée

Adam Baldwin………………………………as Professor John Casey

Joshua Gomez……………………………….as Morgan Grimes

Sarah Lancaster……………………………..as Ellie, Chuck's Sister

Ryan McPartlin……………………………...as Dr. Woodcomb, Carina's Father

Vik Sahay…………………………………….as Lester, Sarah's Assistant #1

Scott Krinsky…………………………………as Jeff, Sarah's Assistant #2

Julia Ling……………………………………...as Anna, Sarah's Assistant #3

and

Yvonne Strahovski…………………………..as the Fiendish Duchess Sarah Walker

When overcome by feelings of dread and terror, breath deeply, and remind yourself…it's only a story…or is it?

* * *

Author Notes: Okay, so here's the thing. This story came about during a conversation with the ever-awesome Wepdiggy. I told him of my desire to write a "Chuck" horror story. Realizing I probably couldn't get away with a straight horror fic, I decided to write an homage to a classic. After nixing the idea of "An American Werewolf in London" (for now), I went with the 1931 version of "Dracula". It's that Bela Lugosi classic that created the framework for this story.

However, since I'm a horror fanatic, I incorporated various other tales into the framework. The most notable being the classic novella "Carmilla", written by the terribly underrated Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. Written in 1872, it predates Stoker's "Dracula" by 25 years. And just because I could, I threw in a little Christopher Lee era Hammer, plus some season five "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" into it. If anybody understands what I just wrote, then you're my new best friend.

So you know, this story does contain some language and dialogue. It also does contain lesbian themes, though nothing at all graphic. It's merely a by-product of Sarah assuming the Dracula role and general themes contained within the original gothic era source materials, particularly "Carmilla". And please remember, if the style and dialogue seems weird, it's because I'm trying to mesh a 1931 movie with a modern day TV show. It's a tough task, so bear with me.

_I also give thanks to __**mxpw**__ (who is also completely awesome, as well as a literature guru), for telling me this idea had merit and that I should write it._

_Be on the lookout tomorrow, October 31st, for the conclusion of this tale. Two more parts, plus an epilogue._


	2. Act I

--------------------

**Chuck Versus The Dracula Homage**

**By Liam**

--------------------

**London, England**

**Estate of The Duchess of Carlyle**

It was an hour after sunset. The estate was calm, quiet, peaceful. Perhaps too much so. For if one listened closely, he or she would notice the distinct lack of sounds made by insects or other wildlife.

A black limousine arrived at the heavy iron gates blocking the only entrance. Two armed sentries, clad in crisp black uniforms, dutifully opened the gate and allowed the limo entrance. After traveling down a long drive, the vehicle eventually reached a stop outside the main entrance of the Victorian mansion.

Three staff persons appeared, the first moving to open the limo's door, the others to retrieve luggage from the trunk.

"Greetings, sir," the first staff person, a lovely young Asian woman, said. "My name is Anna. Welcome to the home of the Duchess Sarah Walker."

"Thank you, Anna," Morgan drawled, noting her uniform skirt appeared to be altered shorter than regulation.

Near the trunk, the other two staff persons fought over who would carry the lighter bags. "Jeff! Lester!" Anna admonished. "Is that any way to behave before Duchess Sarah's guest?"

The two men stopped fighting and split up the baggage. As Morgan literally followed behind Anna – so as to better enjoy the view – Lester whispered to Jeff.

"You suck."

"I will shank you, boy."

--------------

Morgan sat in the reception room, slightly unnerved by Jeff and Lester, the men exchanging secretive whispers while casting the occasional eye in his direction. It was Anna who ultimately informed him of the Duchess' arrival.

"Mr. Grimes, allow me to present the Duchess of Carlyle, the Venerable Sarah Walker."

From upon the stairs, a true vision of feminine beauty appeared. A striking blonde, hair swept up into a neat bob. Sharp blue eyes, highlighted by the flowing cobalt blue gown she wore, which also served to highlight her creamy, pale skin. Her neck was adorned with a necklace befitting royalty, comprised of diamonds and other precious stones.

"Mr. Grimes," the Duchess greeted warmly. Her soft English accent was colored by the presence of another, perhaps Eastern European. "How was your flight?"

"Very well, madam," Morgan said with appropriate deference. When Sarah offered a delicate hand, Morgan offered it a brief kiss.

"Please, call me Sarah. Have a seat, won't you?" She turned to her staff. "Anna? Would you please fix Mr. Grimes a drink? I'm sure he could use one. Jeff, Lester, please see that supper will be ready on time. After his long journey, I'm sure Mr. Grimes must be famished."

The men went off to do their Mistress' bidding. Anna dutifully poured Morgan a glass of cognac.

"Then it would be an honor if you called me Morgan, Sarah," he informed the Duchess.

"Thank you, Morgan," Sarah smiled. "Now, shall we discuss business?"

"Ah yes!" Morgan cried, reaching for his laptop case. "Big Mike says you're quite interested in some real estate just outside Los Angeles."

"Big Mike?" Sarah curiously asked.

Morgan actually blushed at his slip. "My boss. It's an affectionate nickname we use for him. He's larger than life, in so many ways." In a few moments, Morgan had the laptop fired up and was bringing up land charts. "Here it is," he showed. "Nearly 200 acres of land, just off the freeway. A perfect construction site for whatever the lady has in mind."

Sarah smiled, pleased.

--------------

After supper, Sarah and Morgan retired upstairs to her office. As he stood on the balcony, staring up at the starry night, Sarah returned with a glass of wine.

"As a loyal client," Morgan began, "Mike is willing to sell you the land at a discounted price. Perhaps 10 million."

Sarah kindly brushed away such thoughts. "Oh, whatever Michael feels is fair is fine by me. Now please, let us dispense with talks of business."

"Uh…okay."

"Tell me, Morgan, is Los Angeles truly as sunny as they say?"

"Indeed. It's quite gorgeous. I'm sure the lady would find it quite hospitable."

Sarah frowned. "Actually, I'm not such a fan. I'm so pleased we live in an age of glass panels that offer complete UV protection."

Morgan curiously glanced at the Duchess upon the strange comment.

"This is a vintage wine. I hope you enjoy it," Sarah said.

"Thank you," Morgan said, accepting the glass. "Aren't you drinking?"

Sarah smiled. "Oh, I never drink…wine."

---------------

In a parlor, directly below the Duchess' office, a card game was in progress between Anna, Lester, and Jeff. From above, they heard Morgan's screams.

"Oh God! Are you biting me?!" A strange pause. "OH GOD! YOU _ARE_ BITING ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! AAAGGGHHHH!"

Anna shook her head. "Mistress' standards are lowering," she mourned.

"I wish Mistress would bite me," Jeff leered.

"Shut up, Jeff," Anna snapped.

----------------

Back in her office, Sarah sat on the balcony, her wine glass now full of warm, red liquid. Morgan appeared behind her, his suit rumpled, his hair disheveled, an empty and listless gaze in his eyes.

"Morgan," she cheerfully called. "Would you be a dear and inform Anna that I wish for my jet to be prepared? I want to see this property before I purchase."

"Yes, Mistress."

About his head, a fly buzzed. With sharp reflexes, Morgan snagged the fly from midair and shoved it into his mouth, devouring the insect. Sarah made a disgusted face and sipped from her glass.

"Morgan, that's just gross. Please, refrain from doing that in my presence."

"Yes, Mistress."

--------------

**Los Angeles International Airport**

**Private Terminal**

**11:17 PM**

"Oof!" the runway attendant bemoaned. "What the hell's in this thing, a body?"

The other attendant helped him maneuver the six-foot long wooden crate on a cart. "No kidding. And if it's a body, must be a fat chick."

"Hey!" Anna shouted at the attendants as she disembarked the plane. "Be careful with that crate!"

Across the tarmac Morgan awkwardly galloped. He stopped before the cart, gazing loving at the wooden crate, and then embraced it, practically lying atop the box.

"My Mistress," he cooed.

The attendants stared at Morgan, then looked to Anna. "Should he be off his leash?" one asked.

"Or his meds?" the other asked.

"Just focus on your tasks," Anna commanded. "And don't worry about our friend. He's overcome by the death of his mother."

Both attendants startled and took a step away from the box.

"Why don't we attend to the paperwork while my associates deal with the cargo?" Anna indicated Jeff and Lester, two trustworthy fellows as the attendants ever saw. They nodded and escorted Anna to the terminal gate.

Inside the terminal, Anna performed her business with the employee inside.

"Demeter," the woman said, examining the paperwork. "It's a lovely name for an aircraft." She handed over a clipboard for Anna's inspection. "If you'll please examine the manifest, check to see your cargo is accounted for and the travel itinerary is correct, and then sign."

Anna examined the manifest closely. She nodded in approval. "Everything looks in order. But I'm afraid I can't sign."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid my Mistress doesn't like leaving a paper trail."

"Your Mistress?"

On cue, Sarah strode into the terminal, her male lackeys trailing behind. There was a thin trail of blood dribbling from the left corner of her mouth. "Anna? Are we ready?"

In a swift move, Anna captured the pretty young worker and wrenched the girl's arm behind her back. "Yes Mistress. I've even secured a meal for you after your long journey."

"Oh, Anna, thank you. Those tarmac workers were so high in cholesterol."

Anna gave the young worker over to her Mistress, who happily fed. Jeff, Lester, and Morgan dragged the bodies of the runway attendants in. As Sarah finished eating, she told the boys, "Oh, just leave them anywhere. I'm sure the janitors will clean them up."

While everyone's attention was diverted, one of the runway attendants – not quite dead – tabbed his radio. "Security," he croaked. "Emergency. Private Terminal Three." The attendant then expired in dramatic fashion.

"Mistress," Anna implored. "You must leave. Security will no doubt arrive shortly."

Realizing Anna was right, Sarah turned to her newest servant. "Morgan, would you be a dear and do me a favor?"

Morgan bounced excitedly, like a puppy. "Anything, Mistress."

Very kindly, Sarah smiled upon him. "Morgan, I need you to hold up security so we can leave. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Morgan exclaimed. "Anything for Mistress."


	3. Act II

**Vesta Hospital - Psychiatric Wing**

**Los Angeles, California**

"He was found in a private terminal," the police officer explained, "sitting by the bodies."

"And what was he doing with them?" Dr. Devon Woodcomb, the hospital's chief administrator asked.

"Talking to them," the officer said. "Telling them about someone called 'Mistress'."

"Very odd," Devon admitted. A handsome man in his early fifties, one couldn't tell by looking at him. Dr. Woodcomb kept in such fantastic shape, he looked to be nearly twenty years younger.

"No, sir," the officer disagreed. "Very odd was when he ate the spider in the backseat of our patrol car and then asked for seconds." A beat, "And a grape soda."

Devon quirked a brow. Grape soda? Well, that confirmed it. Mr. Morgan Grimes was right at home in his facility.

"Well, Officer, he's in good hands now. If you'll excuse me, tonight I have a date with my daughter."

---------------

The lovely young brunette attendant quivered under the intense gaze. "Ma'am," she stuttered, "I shouldn't divulge that information. Many of our patrons expect a level of privacy."

Sarah loomed over the petite girl. Her sharp blue eyes bored holes into her soul.

"Admirable of you to protect your patron's privacy," Sarah intoned in a sultry, hypnotic voice. "But I really must ask that you make an exception for me."

With long, pale fingers, Sarah brushed the girl's cheek. The touch seemed to enthrall the girl.

"I can take you to Dr. Woodcomb's box," the girl promised earnestly.

With a predatory smile, Sarah said, "That's a good girl."

----------------

In a private box of the Los Angeles opera house, Dr. Woodcomb – dressed in his finest tuxedo - indeed had a date with his daughter, Carina.

The tall, slender brunette wore a gorgeous midnight blue gown as she sat with her father. But they weren't alone on this date, for Carina brought guests. Her fiancé, Chuck Bartowski – likewise donning a tuxedo - and his sister, Ellie, looking ravishing in a shimmering black gown.

Since childhood, the three young people were like the Three Amigos. Best of friends who did everything together. But it was only six months ago that Carina and Chuck finally saw the chemistry that everyone else had for years. They were engaged to be wed in two months.

During the intermission between the first and second acts, Devon turned to his daughter and asked, "Have you found a location yet?"

"Yes!" Carina happily declared. "There's a spot on the beach that would be PERFECT."

Devon mock sighed in disappointment. "I still wish you'd be married in a church."

"C'mon, dad, you know I don't like all that formality. I just want a nice little ceremony, the wind in my hair, sand between my toes..."

"What do you think, Chuck?" Devon asked, a twinkle in his eye.

With a grin at his bride-to-be, Chuck said, "I think whatever she thinks."

Carina returned the smile and patted her love's hand. "That's my good boy."

"I've known you over twenty years," Chuck quipped back. "It didn't take long to figure out when to simply say "Yes Ma'am"." He purposely ignored his sister's amused snort.

"The key to a successful marriage," Devon smiled.

"Sage words," Ellie shyly complimented. Chuck and Carina mentally rolled their eyes. Both were aware of the long-standing crush she held over Devon.

At that moment, a gorgeous blonde woman appeared in their box. Even draped in a long black coat, which she clutched closed with those pale fingers, the woman was a true vision of beauty.

"Excuse me, I hate to intrude…but is this the box of Dr. Devon Woodcomb?" she queried.

Devon was entranced. He rose from his seat and accepted the hand Sarah offered, lightly kissing it. "Indeed it is. I'm Dr. Woodcomb. And who you might be?"

"Sarah. Sarah Walker," she smiled. "I was attending the show this evening and thought I might introduce myself. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Devon declared. "Please, allow me to introduce my family. This is my daughter, Carina. Her fiancé, Chuck and his sister, Ellie."

"Charmed," Sarah assured them. Her eyes flittered between the three youngest members of the group. When her vision crossed Ellie, she noticed how the attractive brunette seemed to blush under the attention. But then, with good grace, she turned her focus back upon Devon.

"My company has recently purchased the land next to your facility," Sarah explained. "We'll begin development of it shortly. So, in a sense, we're neighbors."

"Excellent! It's always a pleasure to welcome new people to the neighborhood."

"There's another matter I wish to discuss," Sarah stated seriously. "One of a personal nature. It seems that one of my assistants has recently checked into your care. Morgan Grimes?"

"Oh yes!" Devon said. "A terrible case, I'm afraid. Your Mr. Grimes is a very troubled young man."

"Yes," Sarah sympathetically agreed. "I'm not sure what's gotten into him. He was fine one moment, and the next…well, I'm sure you've seen."

"Hmm," Devon hummed. "It was a drastic change of state, you say? That could be vital bit of information. Will you excuse me while I call the hospital?" Devon was already producing his cell phone and exiting the balcony.

As Devon left, Sarah turned to the others, her eyes lingering a moment longer on Ellie. "I bid you all good evening. Enjoy the rest of the performance."

Very quietly and smoothly, she left. Carina turned to her fiancé to find him practically gaping after their departed guest. With nothing but amusement, she whispered to him, "You can pick up your jaw now."

Chuck's mouth shut with an audible 'pop'. He sheepishly smiled in return.

--------------

In the apartment the Bartowski siblings shared, Ellie lounged in her bedroom, talking on the telephone with Carina.

"That's just wrong," she insisted to her best friend.

"_Please. How is it wrong? I'm just vocalizing the naughty thoughts you've harbored for my father since you were fourteen," Carina teased back. _

"Stop it," Ellie lamely retorted.

"_I'm not saying it wouldn't be weird if you acted upon those desires," Carina continued. "After all, he is my father, and you're my best friend. I'm just saying if you want to have hot monkey sex with him, I won't fault you."_

"Carina!"

"_Hey, I want him to be happy. And what could make a man in his early 50s happier than having a fling with a hottie half his age?"_

"You're deplorable."

"_That's right. Insult the woman who's giving you permission to sleep with your long-time crush."_

Ellie paused as she pushed open her window. "Are you…you really wouldn't mind?"

"_If you dated my father? Go for it. Just don't expect me to call you 'mom' if all goes well."_

"Good night," Ellie said, the conversation becoming too much.

Putting the phone back into its cradle, Ellie went about getting ready for bed. She slipped out of her opera dress and donned her standard sleep garb – a gray tank top and men's boxers. She turned down the covers and slipped into bed before reaching over to grab her iPod off the nightstand, hoping a little music might distract her from her thoughts.

"Meow."

Before she could slip an earbud in, she heard the pitiful sound. Sitting on her windowsill was a black cat, its soft fur glistening in the moonlight.

"Well hello kitty," Ellie smiled. The cat meowed again. "Won't you come in?" she called to the cat.

Gracefully and silently, the cat hopped down to the floor and up onto her bed in a single leap. The creature walked right up to Ellie and crawled into her arms. Charmed, Ellie stroked and scratched the cat's back as it purred contently.

"Where'd you come from?" Ellie asked. "You don't have a collar." The cat meowed and rooted its head into the crook of her arm. "You're a nice girl, aren't you? It's gonna be a cool night. You wanna stay here?" The cat again meowed in reply. "Well, you're welcome to. It'd be a nice change of pace not to sleep alone."

The cat crawled from Ellie's arms and moved to the foot of the bed. There it scratched at the comforter, getting it ready. It then flopped over onto its side, staring up at Ellie with bright green eyes and flicking its tail idly.

Ellie rearranged her pillow just so, then reached over and flicked off the bedside lamp. She then lay down and went to sleep…

-------------------

_Ellie was startled from her slumber by a gust of wind rattling the windows. She watched in confusion as a mysterious fog rolled in, threatening to overwhelm the room. _

_Before she slid from the bed, she noticed the cat was nowhere to be found. "Kitty?" she called. When the cat didn't appear, she murmured disappointedly, "They never stay till morning." _

_She went to the window and quickly closed and locked it. As she stared out the glass into the courtyard, she saw a shadow – a very large shadow – hurriedly cross her line of sight. Or did she? It was so quick…_

"_Ellie…"_

_She leaned into the touch as a hand cupped her cheek from behind. Turning slowly, she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes._

"_I know you," Ellie whispered._

"_Of course you do," Sarah answered. _

_The blonde stood before her, looking radiant in a shimmering and form fitting black gown. The woman reached out and gently stroked Ellie's cheek. The brunette continued to lightly lean into the touch._

"_What are you doing here?" Ellie asked._

"_You were lonely, so I came."_

_Ellie saddened, the blonde's words ringing true. But Sarah would have none of it._

"_Do not cry, dear one," she cooed. "I will visit you often. Every night, if you wish."_

_Ellie smiled softly. "I'd like that," she said._

_With a fond sigh, Sarah told her, "Then so it shall be."_

**------------------------**

…Ellie awoke shortly past ten am, nearly two hours past the time she usually allowed herself to sleep in on weekends.

But even after ten hours of sleep, Ellie felt fatigued and drained of energy. She was slightly pale, as if she was coming down with an illness.

A little black form leapt upon the bed, startling her. The cat situated itself in Ellie's lap and nuzzled its head against her cheek. "Good morning," Ellie said. "Sleep well?" The cat meowed. "That makes one of us. Because I had the strangest dream…"

--------------

"Really? Because I was thinking we could hit Europe. London, Paris, Berlin, then maybe down to Rome," Chuck said.

"Europe in the wintertime?" Carina questioned. "I was hoping more for the Caribbean. Maybe even Australia or Southeast Asia. Someplace warm and steamy." With a sexy smirk, she added, "Someplace I can show off this tremendous bikini body."

Chuck returned the smirk. "Well, it's not like we'll actually see any sights. I don't plan on leaving our hotel room. So the only person who's gonna see that tremendous bikini body is me."

"Pfft!" Carina snorted. She looked across the bar table to Ellie. Their brunette companion seemed in her own little world, far away from the din and revelry of their present location. "Can you believe your brother? Treats me like a piece of meat or his personal plaything." Turning back to Chuck, she said, "Feel lucky that I'm into that sort of stuff, or else I'd pop you one."

"Oh, for God's sake," Ellie finally snapped. "Must everything between you two be about sex?"

Best friend and brother blinked. "Sorry, sis," Chuck apologized. "We're just playing around."

Contrite, Ellie immediately offered, "No, I'm sorry. It's just…lonely always being the third wheel."

Carina immediately reached across the table and took Ellie's hands. "Oh, sweetie, you're not the third wheel." A mischievous expression crossed her face. "Though, when I think about it…"

"Eew!" the siblings cried out simultaneously, well aware where Carina's lurid thoughts were taking her.

"On that note," Ellie said, pushing up from the table and gathering her jacket, "I'm going home and to bed."

"Aw," Carina pouted. "Stay a while. We'll do that whole 'girl dance' thing that turns all the boys to jelly."

"Maybe next week," Ellie promised. "See ya, sis-to-be. Bye, bro."

-----------------

"Hey kitty," Ellie greeted, opening her bedroom window. The black cat hopped through and bounded onto the bed. "You keep coming around, I'm gonna start charging nightly."

The kitty curled up on 'its' side of the queen bed and watched as Ellie turned down the covers on the other. Soon as Ellie slipped in and settled down, the kitty flopped next to her, pressed against Ellie's leg.

"See ya in the morning, kitty."

Kitty meowed.

----------------

_"Ellie…"_

_Ellie sat upright and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sarah!" she smiled. "You came!"_

"_I told you I would," Sarah reminded. _

_The beautiful blonde sat perched beside Ellie on the bed. Once more dressed in a shimmering black gown, she reached out and caressed Ellie's cheek. "Did you miss me?"_

"_Very much," Ellie said. "It's nice to have a friend of my own."_

"_I can be your friend forever," Sarah insisted. "If you want me to be."_

"_That'd be nice," Ellie smiled._

_Sarah brushed aside Ellie's hair. "Yes, it would, wouldn't it?"_

----------------

"Ellie!" Chuck screamed. "Ellie! Please, God, wake up!"

----------------

Carina paced the room, talking on her cell phone. "Mom," she interrupted, "the wedding's postponed until further notice." There was a frustrating pause. "Mom, my fiancé's sister just died, the wedding's postponed until further notice."

Without further argument, Carina shut off the phone and tossed it aside. She joined Chuck on the couch and wrapped her arms around him. "Sweetie, is there…can I do anything?"

Chuck said nothing. He simply adjusted in his seat and lay down in Carina's lap. She softly stroked his hair until he fell into fitful sleep.


	4. Act III

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"Very strange," Doctor John Casey admitted.

Together with Dr. Woodcomb, they stood upon the balcony in Devon's office and gazed down into the small courtyard where patients were allowed to roam. For ten minutes they watched as Morgan Grimes picked insects out of the grass and popped them into his mouth. After being stymied by the patient's condition for nearly a week, Devon called in his friend and former colleague for assistance.

"Has Mr. Grimes indicated why he prefers bugs to the hospital's beef and mac?" Casey inquired.

"He says their life gives him life," Devon sadly answered. Once more, Casey felt for his old friend who so recently suffered a family tragedy.

"With your permission," he said, "I'd like to run a full physical examination of Mr. Grimes as well as a psychological exam."

"Of course," Devon said. "Anything you need done, so it shall be."

-----------------

"I don't like you being in that apartment alone," Carina said over the phone. "I wish you'd let me stay with you."

_"I just…need some time alone with her," Chuck said. With a heavy sigh, he continued, "I know that probably doesn't make sense…"_

"Babe, you don't need to explain anything to me. I understand. It's just…" Carina couldn't continue. He didn't need to hear it. Not now.

_"Just what?" Chuck asked._

"Nothing, babe. Try to get some sleep, okay? I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

They disconnected the call. _I don't want to be alone right now—_Carina finished her earlier thought.

She slipped the phone back into its cradle. Looking about the large, spacious bedroom of her father's estate – the only bedroom she'd ever known – she wasn't comforted in the least by its familiarity. There was only one thing that might comfort her, but he had his own issues to deal with.

She went over to her dresser and stripped away her sweater and blue jeans. She slipped on a pair of comfortable pink cotton panties and a black baby-t Chuck bought for her last birthday that declared in block letters "Frak You".

With nothing else to do, shortly after nine pm, Carina crawled into bed, clutched a pillow like a teddy bear, and tried to sleep.

-------------

_Carina awoke to a chill in the air. She could see her breath in the moonlight. She flipped over from her stomach onto her back, eyes instinctively turning to the windows, seeing which she left open._

_But her eyes found a dark form in the center of the floor. Large, it's exact shape indefinable in the shadows. But Carina found a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at her and knew she was in danger._

_"Help!" she tried to scream. But the word came out little more than a choked whisper, her vocal chords – like the rest of her – paralyzed with fear._

_The form moved forward silently, gracefully. As it stepped into the moonlight just before her bed, Carina could finally make out its form. A cat. Or rather, a panther. A large, black, scary panther._

_Carina felt the foot of the bed dip under the weight of the panther's two front paws. Then, the beast slowly made its way up the length of her body. Carina quivered in fear as she felt its hot breath move up her legs, to her stomach, and finally to her face._

_"Oh God…" she whimpered._

_The cat reacted to the exclamation, baring its sharp fangs. Before Carina could react…_

--------------

Professor Casey poured over the test results of Mr. Morgan Grimes. He could understand why others might be puzzled by the findings. The condition Mr. Grimes was afflicted with was hardly a common one. In fact, Mr. Grimes condition was an incredibly unnatural one.

But while Mr. Grimes' condition was troubling, Professor Casey was more disturbed by the reports of Ellie Bartowski's death. Over recent days, his friend and colleague Devon Woodcomb had slipped with a few details of the demise of his only daughter's friend. It was enough to pique Casey's interest – and fill his heart with dread.

For Professor Casey – after reviewing the autopsy reports of Ellie Bartowski and the lab results of Morgan Grimes – could come to only one horrifying conclusion: somewhere, lurking in the City of Angels, was a vampire.

--------------

Like her fiancé the night before, Carina felt a compulsion. That compulsion drew her to the Bartowski apartment.

"It's okay," she soothingly assured her future husband. "We both need time to think. I just…I need to be here, too, okay? You lost a sister, but I lost a best friend."

So, for only the second time since assuming a romantic relationship, Chuck and Carina didn't share a bedroom. Shortly after ten pm, Carina entered Ellie's bedroom, alone, and prepared for bed.

Carina slipped from her jeans and sweater and donned her sleepwear. She sat at Ellie's small vanity table and brushed her hair. She then moved to the rocking chair in the corner and clutched Ellie's childhood teddy bear, Baloo. And then, when she could stand no more, seeking escape from her thoughts, she turned out the lights and prepared for sleep.

But before she climbed into bed, Carina did a curious thing. Without even thinking about it, without even realizing it, she unlocked the window.

---------------

_"Oh God. Please no," Carina whimpered._

_The black beast slowly crawled upon the bed, its hot breath against her skin. Carina was immobilized, helpless to move. At the mercy of this terrible creature that could rip her apart in moments._

_As she felt it above her face – for by now, Carina squeezed closed her eyes and turned away – she braced herself for death. To never again know the embrace of her lover, but to once more laugh with her best friend. But curiously…_

_"Carina…" a breathy voice echoed._

_Cautiously, Carina chanced opening her eyes. To her surprise, she found a gorgeous blonde lingering above._

_"Hello Lips, Hips, Tits, and Ass," Carina unconsciously murmured._

_Sarah smiled at the greeting. Though she went with a simpler, "Hello Carina."_

_The other woman lay beside her, head propped up on an elbow, gazing down at the brunette. She smiled softly, the fingers of her free right hand gently trailing along Carina's bare leg, her wavy blonde locks spilling down, the tips lightly tickling Carina's shoulder and arm._

_"How are you?" Sarah softly inquired._

_Mesmerized as she was by Sarah's presence, Carina couldn't help but glance away in sorrow. "Not good," she admitted._

_"Your friend?"_

_Carina's eyes snapped back. "How do you…?"_

_Sarah reached up and delicately swept her fingers through Carina's hair. "The pain…it's written on your face and in your eyes."_

_Carina choked back a sob. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "She was my best friend and I lost her."_

_Sarah's fingertips trailed down Carina's forehead, over her eyes, gently closing them. Those fingertips then dabbed away the tears._

_"Ssh," Sarah soothed. "It's okay, Carina. Because I'm here now. And I solemnly swear…I will never leave you."_

_Carina's lips quivered. "Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

------------------

"Dude, she's never going out with you."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know you got no money, no clothes, and this crap ride."

Shortly after midnight, the two teenagers, Kyle and Greg, cruised the LA streets in Kyle's 1992 Toyota Corolla.

"I think I have a shot," Kyle defended.

"I think she would become a lesbian before she dated you," Greg said. "And that's only after every other man alive, including myself, kicked the bucket."

Kyle was silent a moment. "You suck."

Greg hummed agreement. "Wanna score some weed?"

"Okay."

As they turned down a quiet road near a neighborhood park, Kyle's attention was drawn to a park bench on the sidewalk.

"Dude, look at that."

Both boys stared at the young woman sitting on the bench. Her dark brown obscured her face, but she was clad in a black formal dress.

"Looks like she just came back from a funeral," Greg observed. "Something about this isn't right."

Kyle nodded in agreement. He pulled the car close to the curb and rolled down his window. The woman didn't react to the car's presence. "Miss? Are you okay?"

The woman slowly lifted her head, brunette hair falling aside enough to reveal a beautiful – but pain etched – face. "Help me?" her voice rang out, like a siren's call.

The boys shared a concerned look, exited the car, and went to help the woman. "Are you hurt, Miss?" Kyle asked. "We can drop you at a hospital."

Once more the woman's face was obscured by her hair. She looked down at her feet and sat completely still, her hands tightly gripping the bench edge.

"Miss, is there anything we can do?" Greg asked.

"I'm hungry," the woman pitifully said.

Both boys reacted to the strange declaration. "Okay," Kyle drawled. "There's a diner a couple blocks down. We can take you."

The woman cocked her head slightly, turning up towards the boys. They only caught a glimpse of her left eye, but it was enough to send waves of fear down their spines.

"I'm…hungry…" the woman stated again.

-------------

"She's so pale," Chuck worried. Leaning over the bed, he gently pressed his lips to Carina's forehead. "She's not feverish."

"And she was fine last night?" Devon asked, sounding like the concerned father he was.

"Yes. She went to bed in Ellie's old room. When I checked on her this morning…" Chuck indicated the sleeping beauty, now resting comfortably in her own bed. "God, she needs to be okay. I can't…"

Devon patted the young man's shoulder. "I know, son. I know."

At that moment, the Woodcomb family maid, Lucy, entered the room. "Sir? There's a Doctor Casey here to see you."

Devon appeared confused. "Strange. I'm not expecting John today. But please, send him in. Perhaps he has some insight on our girl's condition."

Only moments later, the maid returned, escorting Casey into the room. His eyes immediately set upon the ill girl resting in bed. "Devon, I came as soon as I heard."

"Heard?" Devon asked, still confused.

"About your daughter's condition."

"Ah! How kind of you to show such concern." The baffled expression was still present. "Though I'm not sure how you heard of her illness."

"Would you object to a request to examine Carina?" Casey asked. But he was already moving past the concerned father and fiancé on his way to the bed.

"Of course," Devon easily agreed. "You're far more experienced in matters of diagnostics."

Casey gently sat beside the sickly girl. He first pressed a hand to her forehead, checking for fever. After which he examined Carina's eyes and the lymph nodes of her neck. But these examinations seemed perfunctory, almost as though he didn't expect to find anything.

"Hold on, sweetheart," he gently whispered. "I just need to see something."

His fingers lightly tugged at the collar of Carina's t-shirt. Chuck stepped forward, ready to object at the veiled attempt to disrobe his fiancée.

"What are those?" Devon asked, interrupting Chuck's action.

Like Dr. Casey, Devon noticed the two tiny blemishes above Carina's breasts. They weren't anything that would be found unless one was purposely looking for them. Each blemish was only a couple millimeters in diameter. Slightly pinkish and inflamed, like a recently suffered wound.

"Have you seen these marks before?" Devon again asked his friend.

Gravely, Casey stared at the marks. "Yes, I have. Quite recently in fact. On another lovely young girl approximately your daughter's age."

Before either of the other men could make the connection, Lucy again returned with news. "A Miss Sarah Walker to see you, Sir."

"Did I send out invitations?" Devon asked of himself. Then, aloud, "We'll greet her in the parlor."

--------------

"Miss Walker!" Devon greeted with as much warmth as he could muster. Not that Miss Walker's presence was unwelcome, but when one's child is sick… "What brings you to my home this evening?"

"I was hoping to discuss the condition of my assistant, Mr. Grimes."

"Oh! Of course. As luck would have it an associate of mine is here, checking on my daughter. You remember Carina, yes? She's come down with a sudden illness."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah sympathized. To Chuck she said, "And I was terribly sorry to hear of your sister. Please, accept my sincerest condolences."

Chuck nodded graciously.

"As I was saying," Devon continued, "I've consulted an associate to look into your Mr. Grimes' condition." As Casey entered the parlor, Devon made introductions. "Miss Walker, allow me to introduce Dr. John Casey. He's quite renowned, making a name for himself in such areas as blood disorders."

For a brief moment, Sarah's cool façade slipped, replaced by a frown as she sized up the large man before her. But she quickly masked it, taking the hand Casey offered.

"How do you do?" Sarah inquired.

"I should ask the same," Casey said with thinly veiled fake concern. "Are you feeling well, Miss?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Your skin has a pallor to it," Casey explained. He then made a show of clutching Sarah's hand between both of his own. "It's also quite cool to the touch. The lady wouldn't be falling ill, would she?"

Sarah hastily withdrew her hand from Casey's grasp. "I feel quite well, thank you."

"Are you certain? Because an illness appears to be going around. As a precaution, why don't you allow me to obtain a blood sample for testing? I can find out…"

"Absolutely not!" Sarah vehemently interrupted.

Casey smiled condescendingly. "Are you certain you're well, Miss Walker?"

"I'm a picture of health."

"Really?" There was a long pause. Casey's eyes briefly flittered to a spot on the wall just behind Sarah. "Because it's rarely a good thing when one's image doesn't reflect in a mirror."

Everyone's eyes turned to the large mirror on the wall. True to Casey's words, the only image not reflected within was Sarah's.

Sarah screeched, a terrible, inhuman howl. The sound so shrill the mirror shattered into pieces and the men fell to the floor, clutching their ears. When they suitably recovered – albeit with a ringing in their ears – the men found that Sarah was nowhere in sight.

"What was that?" Chuck asked.

"That," Casey explained, "is the source of your dearly betrothed's affliction."


	5. Act IV

As Casey finished hanging the last batch of strange flowers over the bedroom window – which he'd also done over the balcony doors and even over Carina's bed – he turned to the young maid with a most serious expression.

"Once the sun goes down, Miss Carina must remain within this room. And under no circumstances must you remove these herbs. For right now they are the only thing keeping this girl safe. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Lucy obediently answered.

"What is the meaning of this, John?" Devon asked once the maid left. "What are those flowers you've placed around my daughter's room?"

"Wolfsbane," Casey said. "A natural deterrent for creatures of this kind."

"What creatures?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Vampires," Casey responded simply.

"John! Surely you cannot be serious!" Devon exclaimed.

"I most certainly am," Casey declared. "You saw for yourself her image cast no reflection in a mirror. That is but one indication of the Nosferatu. And in my research, I've come across evidence of victims here in Los Angeles." Gravely, he addressed Chuck. "Victims that include your sister, Eleanor."

"John…" Devon tried to deny, but his future son-in-law interrupted.

"No!" Chuck looked to Casey. "Are you saying Miss Walker is responsible for my sister's death?"

"That's a complicated question."

"Then explain it to me."

-------------

"Lucy, my computer, please."

In moments, Lucy presented Casey with his laptop case. The professor set up at the kitchen table and powered the device. In moments, he began to display a series of reports and photographs.

"It begins here," Casey explained. "The private airport terminal where police found young Mr. Grimes. Three victims were found, each bearing these marks." A photograph appeared, a close up featuring two oddly familiar circular wounds. "Upon examination of Mr. Grimes, I also found identical marks." With a sorrowful glance to Chuck, Casey flipped to the next photo. "And looking over Eleanor's autopsy photos, I found the same marks in nearly the exact location as your fiancée." With great anguish, he added, "There's more."

Dreading the answer, Chuck still asked, "What?"

"There have been reports the last few nights. Of a beautiful brunette woman lurking in the night. Victims have been found, also with similar wounds."

The weight of his words forced Chuck to sit. Likewise, Devon felt a similar compulsion. "You're saying Miss Walker targeted my sister and turned her into a monstrosity. And now she's attempting to do the same to my fiancée?"

Casey nodded. "So it would seem."

"Why?"

"The motivations of a vampire are complex and mysterious. For whatever reason, she's targeted your family. By fixating on these women, it might simply be an act of cruelty. An attempt to destroy your picturesque existence. But I think it's a deeper compulsion, some base instinct. The life of a vampire – if one can even call it such – is a lonely one. Perhaps she's seen something in Eleanor and Carina that can help her ease an eternity of solitude."

"Ellie…" Chuck choked.

"There's nothing that can be done for your sister," Casey apologized. "Her fate is sealed. She is doomed to forever walk the night, a creature of the undead."

"And Carina?" the young man cried.

"For Carina there is still hope. While infected by Miss Walker, she can be cured."

"How?" Devon finally asked.

From the pocket of his trench coat, Casey withdrew a sharpened wooden stake. "By finding the place where that undead bitch dwells and driving this stake through her cold, unbeating heart."

-----------

That night, Drs. Woodcomb and Casey, along with Chuck, scoured the streets in the vicinity of the Woodcomb and Bartowski homes, hoping for any sign Miss Walker might be nearby. But as the sun arose on a new day, the weary men returned to Devon's home to rest and check the condition of Carina.

"She looked so pitiful," Lucy informed them. "Whimpering and carrying on throughout the night. I don't think she got an hour of sleep."

"She's deeper under Miss Walker's thrall than I previous suspected," Casey informed the other men. "We must find the vampire soon, or Carina could be lost to us."

"You don't mean…a vampire?" Chuck asked.

"No. But Carina is obviously attuned to Miss Walker now. I fear if their connection is not severed with haste, Carina's heart could simply give out."

-------------

After a brief sleep and meal, the men began to strategize on how to find Miss Walker. Devon suggested they examine the property adjacent to the hospital, the land she recently purchased (or claimed to) to see if there were any residences on it. After examination, they discovered only a few old and abandoned warehouses, none of which showed any signs of the vampire.

The doctors then called in favors, asking about any upper class homes recently purchased. But this search also proved fruitless. And as the minutes ticked down to the next sunset, all three feared their attempts to save Carina would be in vain…

-----------------

"Lucy!"

The young girl was rudely awakened by the strong hands of Devon Woodcomb shaking her.

"Lucy, where is she?" he demanded.

In the stiff, uncomfortable armchair perched near Carina's bed, Lucy looked about wildly – partly due to her rude awakening, partly in search of the woman she was tasked to watch.

"Oh God! Sir! I…I fell asleep. Forgive me…"

"Where the hell can she be…?"

"Devon," Casey said. "The balcony doors…" He pointed to the doors, one cracked open and gently swaying in the wind.

The men burst out onto the balcony and looked down into the garden. A collective gasp sounded.

"We must get down there," Casey said, stating the obvious.

The doctors turned back into the bedroom. But Chuck boldly climbed down the latticework adorning the building.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

In the garden, amidst the night blooming jasmine, the two women stood. Carina clutched Sarah's hand tightly, seemingly kissing the palm voraciously. Sarah simply stroked the other woman's hair with her free hand, a look of serene fondness upon her face.

"Get away from her!" Chuck again demanded.

His arms wrapped around Carina's waist. With a hard pull, he separated the women, breaking the spell between them. Carina instantly began to wail and scream. She struggled against Chuck's grasp. "No! Mistress!" she called, reaching for the blonde.

But Sarah made no move to reclaim the woman. She simply gazed curiously at the man holding her. "You're the fiancé, yes?"

"Yes! And I said get away!"

When Chuck wouldn't let go, Carina began to weep violently. Tears streaming, she continued to make grabby hands for the blonde vampire. Her knees gave out, forcing Chuck to sit them both down, Carina sprawled in his lap. He wrapped both arms around her, refusing to let her up.

"She's mine," Sarah stated, leaving no doubt as to the truth of it.

"The hell she is," Chuck spat back.

"I agree with Chuck." Casey appeared, wielding a sharpened stake.

Very calmly, like explaining to a small child, Sarah said, "I am a part of her. My blood flows inside her veins, as hers does mine. She belongs to me. And I will not allow you to deny me what's mine. This is not a negotiation."

"You're right," Casey agreed. "We will not allow you to corrupt this girl any further."

As Chuck gently rocked the whimpering girl in his arms, he softly asked, "What about me?" Looking to Sarah with pleading eyes, he said, "What about a trade? My life for her life."

"Interesting," Sarah admitted. "You would sacrifice yourself for her? Become my companion?" Sarah unabashedly looked over Chuck's form. "Interesting," she said again.

"No!" Casey cried, advancing on the vampire, stake held high.

Without even glancing his direction, she commanded, "Be still," in an eerily calm voice. Casey stopped dead in his tracks, his anger instantly evaporated. Sarah continued to look to Chuck. "You understand what you offer me? An eternity of service and companionship."

Chuck gently stroked Carina's hair. As she continued to whimper, "Mistress", he said, "So long as she remains safe, you can do anything you wish to me."

Sarah considered for a moment. Then, simply, "Agreed."

From the shadows, Devon rushed forward, crucifix in hand. The idol was pressed against her cheek, scalding her pale skin. Sarah hissed violently and smacked Devon hard, sending him to the ground. When he recovered an instant later, the vampire had disappeared into the night.

----------------

"No! Mistress calls for me! I must go to her!"

Carina thrashed wildly. Devon tightly gripped his daughter's legs, while Chuck kept his firm grasp around her arms as they moved her to bed. Casey reappeared, and after quickly swabbing her arm with alcohol, slipped the syringe needle into her skin and injected the sedative.

"Bastard!" she cried, her eyes momentarily locking with Chuck's. "Do you not wish me to be happy? I'm only alive when Mistress is inside me! You could never hope to make me feel as she does!"

The sedative began to take effect. Her thrashing slowly waned, until she collapsed into Chuck's arms, a sweaty, frazzled mess. "Bastard…" she murmured again before drifting into a drug-induced sleep.

"What did you give her?" Devon asked as he and Chuck settled her into bed.

"Enough sedative to incapacitate a baby rhinoceros," Casey said. "A shame, really. I feel by knocking Carina out, we've just lost our best hope of finding Sarah Walker."

"How do you mean?" Devon asked.

"Carina said 'I must go to her'. She's obviously under Sarah's thrall, connected to her somehow. I think that connection would have led us directly to the vampire. But with Carina out…"

Casey let the thought hang. The men considered the problem as they took in Carina's frail, sickly form. Even in sleep she whimpered pitifully, the words mostly incomprehensible, save for one: "Mistress."

"What about her assistant?" Chuck suddenly asked. "The one in the hospital."

"Mr. Grimes." Casey nodded, liking the idea. "He exhibits many of the same symptoms as Carina."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Devon demanded.

Casey smiled. "For you to authorize his release."

---------------------

Twenty minutes later, watching from inside Devon's car, they watched as Morgan Grimes – haphazardly clad in his disheveled suit – stumbled out the main entrance of Vesta Hospital. He turned north on the sidewalk, lured by the subliminal call of his Mistress…

--------------------

Carina awoke with a gasp and bolted upright. Lucy, quietly reading in the bedside armchair, shrieked in surprise and dropped her book. "Miss Carina?"

Frantic eyes sought out the maid. "Where are my Daddy and Chuck?"

"They went out…with Dr. Casey," Lucy explained. "They think they know how to help you."

Carina nodded. "Can you help me remove these blankets? I'm burning up."

Lucy immediately got up to turn down the blankets. "Of course, Miss Carina. Would you like…?"

Lucy couldn't finish the sentence. Carina quickly reached to her bedside nightstand, took a lamp in hand, and smashed it against the girl's head, knocking her out. She slipped from bed, not even bothering to put on clothes – still clad in t-shirt and underwear – and left the house, lured by the subliminal call of her Mistress…

---------------------

She pounded on the bright green door, imploring those inside to open up. "Mistress…" she cried. "I've come, Mistress. Just like you wished me to."

The door finally opened. There stood a lovely young Asian girl clad in an inappropriately short plaid skirt. "Who are you and what do you want?" Anna demanded.

Carina blinked, taken aback. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first, cutie. Now spill, before I leave you to Hekyll and Jekyll over there," she said, indicating Jeff and Lester, who took in the sight of Carina's scantily clad form with hungry eyes.

"I'm Carina," she explained. "I've come because Mistress commands it."

"Oh brother," Anna sighed. "Another groupie." Loudly, she called out, "Mistress! You have a young devotee here to see you! And she's got great legs!" As they waited for Sarah to appear, Anna tried to make conversation. "So…you look like a girl who works her abs. Any advice for a novice?"

"Carina…"

Both turned as Sarah entered the room.

"Should we leave you two crazy kids alone?" Anna asked. But Carina was already bolting across the room, enthusiastically chanting "Mistress", and threw herself into Sarah's waiting arms. The blonde smiled and gently stroked Carina's hair. "Yeah…" Anna drawled. "We'll be leaving you two alone. C'mon, puddingheads. Let's leave these two to their…bonding."

She looked over to her colleagues. Jeff was angling his iPhone at the embracing couple while Lester urged him on. She heard the distinct sound of a camera click. "Hey! Perv and Ert! Don't make me smack you!" She ushered them out the hotel suite. "I swear to God, Mistress should do the world a service and drain you both." She turned back to Sarah before leaving and said, "Be mindful of sunrise, Mistress. It's in less than an hour!"

-------------

"Mistress…" the little bearded man murmured, scratching at the green door. That was all the proof they need.

"We need a key," Chuck stated.

"I have one," Casey told him. "It's about a size twelve."

Just ten minutes after sunrise, Casey delivered a sharp kick to the hotel suite door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. Armed with stakes and crosses, they swept inside. Morgan immediately made a beeline towards the bedroom.

"I guess we follow him," Chuck suggested.

The bedroom was darkened, heavy blinds over the windows to shut out the sun. On the bed, curled together, each respectively in black and cobalt nightgowns, were Carina and Sarah. The former awoke with a start when the men swept in.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded. "Leave us alone!"

Without any preamble, Chuck jerked her from the bed and held on tight. As expected, Carina fought wildly.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! I belong to Mistress!"

Her back pressed against Chuck's chest, Carina headbutted her fiancé's chin and drove her heels into his toes. But for all the damage she inflicted, Chuck refused to let go.

"Mistress!" she screamed. "Wake up! Please, Mistress, wake up!"

But Sarah didn't move. The sun rising in the sky, her natural instinct to slumber had taken over. So as Casey loomed above her motionless form, all saw this terrible ordeal as being soon over.

Then Sarah awoke. Fangs instantly bore, she hissed viciously at Casey. With a sweep of her arm, she sent Casey flying across the room. He slammed against the wall and collapsed.

"Devon! Take her!" Chuck cried, handing Carina off to her father.

As Sarah advanced on the fallen Casey, Chuck raced across the room and jerked open one of the heavy blinds. The morning sun poured in, forcing Sarah to abort her advance on the wounded Casey. She leapt aside into a corner, pinned there by a corridor of sunlight.

Chuck moved quickly. Stake raised high, he attacked the cornered vampire. With a single, hard thrust, he drove the stake through her heart.

"No!" Carina screamed. "Mistress!"

Sarah gasped, her fangs retracting. In the throes of death, her eyes sought out Carina. "I thought she was the one," she choked. "She truly is remarkable, isn't she? Certainly worth fighting for."

"Yes, she is," Chuck agreed. He twisted the stake deeper, eliciting a sharp cry. He watched as the once pale, beautiful face of Sarah Walker dissolved into ash.

As he stared down at the remains of the vampire, a soft voice whimpered, "Daddy? Chuck?"

Wrapped in her father's arms, Carina was once more herself. Chuck rushed to their side, and together, the two men held the woman so dear to them.

"What happened?" she cried, burying her face into Chuck's shoulder. Devon removed his coat and wrapped it around her. "I got so lost."

"We found you," Chuck assured. They passionately kissed, and Chuck carefully pulled Carina into his lap and held her close.

Satisfied his daughter was in good hands, Devon joined Casey in standing above the ashen remains of the vampire. "She's gone for good, yes?" Devon asked.

"No one gets forever," Casey assured. "Not even the immortal."

"What about Ellie?"

Casey shrugged. "She's out there. And eventually she must be dealt with. But today we rejoice. Celebrate your daughter's safety."

Devon could not argue. But one last thought occurred to him. "Where's Mr. Grimes?"

--------------------

That evening, the hotel…

Five figures entered the bedroom. Led by Mr. Grimes, followed closely by the trio of Sarah's assistants.

"They killed Mistress," Morgan mourned.

"I knew that brunette bimbo was trouble," Anna stated. "Mistress should have settled down with that nice Russian supermodel. Or that Italian businessman. They were both dreamy."

"I can't believe Mistress is gone," Lester said. "Does this mean we need to get real jobs? I really don't want to go back into computer repair."

The fifth figure, a striking brunette clad in a flowing black gown, knelt by the ashes and scooped them into a simple urn. "She gave us so much," she sing-songed in a childlike voice. "Now we must give to her in return." She looked up at the others with intense, nearly insane eyes. "Mistress Sarah will return to us."

The others bowed their heads and obediently answered, "Yes, Mistress Ellie."

The End…?


	6. Epilogue and Credits

"Gwah!" Chuck cried, awaking with a start. His hand desperately sought out his tableside lamp and flipped it on. It took several moments to recognize his surroundings. It was his bedroom in the apartment he and Morgan shared.

"Chuck?" a sleepy voice asked. Sarah sat up and leaned back against the headboard, joining her cover boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…had the craziest dream."

"Oh?" Sarah said, quirking a curious brow. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Chuck rubbed his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had accumulated there. "I dreamed I was Jonathon Harker and you were Dracula."

Sarah blinked. "Wow. That is a crazy dream."

"Yeah…and Carina was Mina…" Sarah snorted in laughter. "And Casey was Van Helsing."

"Okay, I can see that one."

"And I drove a stake through your heart."

There was a pause as Sarah considered this. "Are you harboring latent ill feelings towards me?"

"What? No, of course not. Yeah, I get a little annoyed with all the 'Chuck, stay in the car' crap…"

His explanation was interrupted when Sarah's lips pressed against his. "Better now?" she smiled.

"Uh…sure."

"Come on. Let's go back to sleep." Sarah leaned across Chuck's body and clicked off the lamp, a smile on her face. And oddly, two sharp fangs teasing at her lips. The room dark, only a few wet smacks could be heard. Sarah's lips kissing at his neck.

"Sarah…? AAAAGGHHHH! ARE YOU BITING ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

The End

"Sarah, stop it! That tickles!"

"Sorry." The smacking sounds ceased.

"Well I don't want you to actually stop…"

____________________________________

Because a good cast needs repeating…

The Players

Zachary Levi………………………………..as Chuck Bartowski

Mini Anden………………………………….as Carina, Chuck's Fiancée

Adam Baldwin………………………………as Professor John Casey

Joshua Gomez……………………………….as Morgan Grimes

Sarah Lancaster……………………………..as Ellie, Chuck's Sister

Ryan McPartlin……………………………...as Dr. Woodcomb, Carina's Father

Vik Sahay…………………………………….as Lester, Sarah's Assistant #1

Scott Krinsky…………………………………as Jeff, Sarah's Assistant #2

Julia Ling……………………………………...as Anna, Sarah's Assistant #3

and

Yvonne Strahovski…………………………..as the Fiendish Duchess Sarah Walker

Also featuring

Nicholas Brendon……………………………..as Tarmac Attendant #1

Seth Green…………………………………….as Tarmac Attendant #2

Dichen Lachman………………………………as Airport Terminal Worker

Erin Brown……………………………………as the Opera Attendant

and

Summer Glau………………………………….as Lucy, the Woodcomb maid

* * *


End file.
